medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Toshikaze
The Toshikaze is a Japanese aircraft carrier that is commanded by Masataka Shima and is also Shima's headquarters for his gold shipping operations. Joseph Griffin and Major Phillip Bromley sink it in Medal of Honor: Rising Sun. "Supercarrier Sabotage" When Joseph Griffin, Major Phillip Bromley and Ichiro Tanaka destroyed the Bridge on the River Kwai, Tanaka had stolen a seaplane and the trio flew it to the Toshikaze.In the beginning of the level, Tanaka disguised himself as a Naval Officer and told the men on board the ship to tow the plane containing Griffin and Bromley to a below-deck hanger, where they could operate in secret. After opening eight air vents on the ship to allow methane gas to spread throughout the vessel, Griffin and Bromley damaged the valves of the carrier's fuel tanks so that they sprayed fuel vapor all around the ship, thanks to the opened air vents. Bromley then set a demolition charge in the fuel area. Griffin and Bromley then were tricked into going into a room filled with Nerve gas that caused them to black out. Shima then interrogates Griffin in the hospital area of the ship, were he reveals he has Griffin's brother as another prisoner. Shortly later, Tanaka reveals himself and turns Griffin loose. However, Shima slices Tanaka's neck and kills him. After fighting their way through the ship's hangar bays, Shima escapes with Griffin's brother and states that this is "As close to your brother as you will ever get." Bromley manages to steal a plane, with Griffin in tow, manning the plane's guns. After a few failed take-offs from Bromley, the two lift off, seconds before the Toshikaze explodes in flames. Overview Toshikaze is a Japanese fleet carrier and had a large complement of men and weapons on board. It had many hallways, and it also has many rooms including small officer's quarters, mess rooms, briefing rooms, crew quarters, galleys, infarmarys, hanger space and the bridge. As a "Supercarrier" the Toshikaze was larger than similar carriers and had a stronger, armor-plated flight deck that would supposedly withstand damage much better than normal carriers. It is unknown when the Toshikze was built, but it was sunk in the South China Sea on July 17, 1944. Statistics *Displacement: 34,000 tons *Speed: 33 knots *Aircraft carried: unknown, probably about 60 aircraft of various type. *Aircraft Elevators: 5, three external, two internal. *Crew: 1,700 *Armament: 14 x Type 96 25mm mounted in triple mounts. 6 x 3.9 inch guns mounted in double turrets. *Searchlights: 5 Crew *Masataka Shima (Commander) *Kaijo *Ukijima *Toragami (Pilot) *Takeuchi *Oomomo (Cook) Trivia *Despite being a Japanese ship, in the kitchen of the Toshikaze, there are boxes that read "Cereal" in English letters. *In the section of the level in the fuel area, the objectives state to destroy the fuel monitors so "the sabotage goes undetected." However the valves can be broken before they are destroyed. *The Toshikaze appears to be an exact copy of the real life Japanese carrier Taihō. *For unknown reasons the bridge is very bare. There are no engine order telegraphs, communication gear, maps or charts. *Toshikaze does not have a destroyer escort,while the majority of aircraft carrier need to have them to protect its aircraft. *According to the "Supercarrier Sabotage" storyboard the carrier was called Torafugi at some point in the mission's development. *Translated into English, ''Toshikaze ''means "City Style". *Japanese Marines were supposed to be encountered by Griffin on the ship, but for some reason they were removed from the mission. It is possible that they were replaced with sailors. Category:Vehicles Category:Medal of Honor: Rising Sun Category:Naval vehicles